


Of Recklessness and Water

by runthegamut (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/runthegamut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warped 05 tour goes to a waterpark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Recklessness and Water

Patrick shielded his eyes, the sunlight causing a glare on the lenses of his glasses as he looked around the waterpark. Pete had somehow schemed to get them exclusive access to the place on a rare day off and it was a welcome departure from the usual grind of the road; a way to blow off steam and cool off from the summer heat. Running a hand through his damp hair, already half dried by the sun beating down on him, he considered returning his hat to his head, figuring that his thinning hair wouldn’t be enough to protect him from the rays and a sunburned scalp wasn’t really ideal.

Patrick toweled off his bare forearms and tugged at the wet t-shirt that clung to his torso, trying to free it from his skin so the cool breeze that had graced them today could do its job. It was comfortable here on the cement, pleasantly hot and wind cooled at the same time. He briefly contemplated laying down on one of the wet towels strewn about and getting in a much needed nap after applying another round of his SPF 45 lotion when a shrieks drew his attention to the tube slide and a couple of inner tubes jettisoning out of the chute. He watched from afar as Pete’s tube spun in a circle and was promptly crashed into by Mikey’s, the both of them laughing; Pete’s loud guffaw reaching his ears while Mikey’s laughter was quieter, his upper lip curled high to bare his top teeth.

Turning his head so as not to stare, Patrick surveyed the rest of the park: the wave pool rising and falling as various familiar members of bands and their crew bobbed up and down in inner tubes; a few guys, probably hung over, floating slowly through the lazy river; a rare handful of girls stretched out on lounge chairs, heads tiled back and sunglasses firmly in place as they darkened their skin; and a line of pale, skinny legs up the stairwell to the top of the waterslides.

“Rickster,” Pete called out as he approached, his tanned skin wet and reflecting the sunlight. He probably hadn’t put a drop of sun block on, Patrick thought, as his eyes followed the thorns tattooed around his neck. “P. Stump. Come on down the slides with us. Three-man chain. It’ll be awesome!” The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled and Patrick glanced down at his feet as he shook his head.

“Yeah, I’ll have to pass on that,” he replied, looking back to the lazy river. “I thought I’d float around a while. You know, try to relax and rest a little before we reach the next stop.” Patrick could feel Pete standing next to him, looking at him with his mouth slightly parted in confusion as rest was an unfamiliar to concept to Pete.

“Suit yourself, dude,” Pete replied nonchalantly, motioning with his head toward the slide and Patrick didn’t have to look over to know he was indicating to Mikey. The two had been fairly inseparable since June and it didn’t bother Patrick, not really. It was nice to be able to share the experience of being on the cusp of fame with another group of guys in the same position and he generally liked the guys in My Chemical Romance. If anything if was a little confusing that Pete had attached himself to Mikey rather than, say, Frank whose energy matched his. The summer before, Patrick had thought Mikey was more like him; quieter, more laid back.

Chewing his lip, Patrick looked down and wiggled his bare toes against the wet pavement as Pete headed off. He was weighing the value of floating around in circles against that of taking his nap on land when a second set of feet entered his line of vision. Slowly lifting his head, his eyes followed slim legs up to long black trunks, to a black fitted t-shirt, and Patrick arched an eyebrow as he met Mikey’s eyes.  
“Oh, hey,” Patrick greeted him, raising his chin slightly to acknowledge the other with a nod. Mikey just looked at him intently and it was disquieting enough that it caused his stomach to lurch.

“You should come with,” Mikey informed him as he looked over Patrick’s shoulder towards the slides Pete was beating a path to. “You haven’t been on them all day.”

“Yeah,” Patrick began slowly. “Not really my thing.” He furrowed his brow a moment, wondering how Mikey had known what he’d spent his day doing but said nothing.

Mikey smiled and reached out to encircle Patrick’s wrist with two slender fingers. “Mine either,” he replied and began heading in the direction of the waterslides, holding onto Patrick long enough that his arm was extended fully before he dropped it.

Patrick paused to blink and then began following after Mikey, taking the stairs slowly with one hand on the railing as guys jogged past them, gleefully. Patrick glanced over the edge after the third flight of stairs before returning his focus to the expanse between Mikey’s shoulder blades.

When they’d reached the top platform, Patrick found Pete standing with his arms folded across his bare chest and grinning. “Jesus, about time,” he laughed before turning and settling himself on the slide and scooting forward to the edge where water rushed over his legs. Turning back to look at them he impatiently motioned them forward with his head. “Come on, come on!” he urged.

Mikey took a deep breath and climbed into position behind Pete, his long legs on either side of Pete’s. Mikey rested his hands on the tops of his own thighs and looked back to Patrick with a curious expression. Before Mikey could say anything, Patrick found himself moving up to join them. He squatted down behind Mikey, his legs straddling either side of the slide while he tried to determine what to do with them. Patrick tentatively bought each leg up on either side of Mikey and Pete and looked up at the lifeguard, one hand braced on the back of the slide to push them forward.

The lifeguard watched down the slide as the person before them made their way down and then looked back to Patrick and gave him the nod of approval to go forward. Patrick gave a hard shove and felt Pete wiggling forward as they started to move. Mikey sat serenely between them, but just as the momentum began to take them forward, he reached back and took Patrick’s hand and put it around his waist. Without a thought, Patrick followed suit with his other hand, wrapping his arms securely around Mikey’s middle and resting his chin on the other’s shoulder. As he reached the edge where the water would push them forward, he felt Mikey’s hand give a squeeze over his.

The ride down was quick, consisting of a series of turns that tossed them about and caused Pete to squeal in delight and Patrick to fight for balance. When they reached the bottom some seconds later, there was a moment of calm before they rushed into the water and submerged, the current pushing them forward and disentangling them.

As he popped his head up for a breath, Patrick saw Mikey pop up near him and caught up in the moment, he drifted toward him and placed his hand on his shoulder. Mikey was pushing his glasses up on his nose as he looked back toward Patrick, his hair slicked down the sides of his head and hanging into his eyes.

Before he could stand up completely in the shallow pool, Patrick pushed forward and caught the corner of Mikey’s mouth with his own, clumsy and awkward. As he pulled away, Mikey raised his head to the sky, the sunlight magnifying the appearance of his teeth as he smiled, laughing softly in his throat. Ahead of them, Pete was clamoring out of the water and pumping a fist in the air, shouting about toboggans.

“Hey,” Patrick said as he got his feet underneath himself and stood.

“Hey,” Mikey replied, looking amused as he looked down at Patrick.

“Um… so, that was fun,” Patrick offered, not knowing what to say.

“We should do it again sometime,” Mikey grinned. Patrick nodded and they climbed from the pool, each pulling their shirt away from their body.  



End file.
